Worlds Gone Dayglo
by Kakto Cerizo
Summary: Tank Girl and Dukat reprising his role from Star Trek Deep Space 9. Set in the same universe with some elements of camp, cursing and random shenanigans. Tank Girl is transported a head into the future from unknown causes to Location: Lorna Provence, Bajor May 29th, 2365.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an oncoming cowritten fan fiction written by myself and my good friend Holmes. You can find her roleplaying here at** **.com** **It stars Tank Girl and Dukat reprising his role from Star Trek Deep Space 9. Set in the same universe with some elements of camp, cursing and random shenanigans. I have tagged it specifically "Worlds Gone Dayglo" if one chooses to not view it. All the same goes for all you erotica goers there will be minimal to possibly black out scenes should the story take that course. Something fun. Something to do on those lazy days. Here is the beginning...**

"Hn. What the hell does this button do?" Tank Girl commented, sitting inside her tank, beer in hand she glanced down at her dashboard filled with an array of lights and visual phenomena. There before her trained blue eyes was the likes of a switch she had never seen. Glowing in an aurora borealis effect the light of the button shined brighter than the others, as if it was beckoning her, "Push me."

Most of her hob knobs and other dials produced your run of the mill locks, shots and tea making apparati. There was even a duck bomb button Jet Girl, her one on duty handsy mechanic triggered. In the right circumstances when pushed three robot ducks would appear waddling their way to victory in the name of queen and country, donning the colours of the Australian flag and explode upon the third quack of their unsuspecting victims. Really quite useless unless you really fancied ducks.

This was something new and quite unexpected from her everyday occurrence. She arched a brow, chugging the last of her beer before tossing it behind her. Placing a cigarette over her dry lips she lit it, taking a deep drag. The power to push, "This fucking button!" She roared as overwhelming her. She couldn't pinpoint it. Smoke filtering through her nostrils she snorted, "Fuck it. Wham bam thank you-" Her voice roared as her fist slammed on the button.

In a brilliant flash of light she left the confines of her sport utility war machine. Transporting from 2033, a world that had gone dayglo due to nuclear war. This was a time humanity attempted to rebuild itself within a post apocalyptic society. From here she flew through time to 2365 to a world' a universe vastly different than what she knew. The placement of the button was unknown. With the touch she bound through the cosmic rays of light. As she traveled whispers interrupted her manic train of thought. In another language she could not begin to understand words flew. She replied simply, "What the everloving fuuuu?!" As she flew through the time vortex her mind went blank, the travel knocked her out and now was the beginning of an adventure she would not soon forget…

Six Months Later….

Location: Lorna Provence, Bajor

Date: May 29th, 2365

She narrowed her eyes, a smirk plastered across her lips as she tightened her gun strapped around her back. She looked up from a few cards she held in her hand,

"Hn. Go fish Zaku!" She looked up at her raven haired comrade.

The woman scratched the ridges on her nose as she uttered curses, "How...How can you not have that card. This game is stupid, T.G!"

Tank Girl grinned as she held her cards close to her body, "Tsk Tsk Zaku Seka! Figured for the best shot in our lil rebellion group you'd pick up this game pretty quick. Guess I was wrong, mate."

She grinned as she glanced around the caves she was perched in. It had been six months since she had somehow been transported to this strange planet and she was still more

or less clueless as she how she got here, who fucked with her tank and who she needed to kill. She growled, for the time being she was just surviving. Attempting to fight against a species she knew nothing about with another species who was lucky to find her before the Cardassians did. If it hadn't been for Zaku she would have been killed on the spot or died of exhaustion.

"Bajor to Tank Girl. Oi! It's your move!" Zaku bit her lower lip.

Tank Girl nodded. If anything she was a fighter, a soldier and she was a pretty damn good shot.

Gul Skrain Dukat, Prefect of Bajor (the eighth one to hold that position after the violent beheading of the last) had almost forgotten how… obnoxious these trips to Bajor to oversee the transfer of the Kai truly was.

He had to be present. He had to give her his personal protection. It was the only way to keep the peace during the move of probably the most important figure in Bajoran politics and keep the resistance terrorists away from doing anything to her. The Bajorans were a highly religious group of people, primitive in that way, and there were many who considered the Kai a traitor, and as such a high target. A 'collaborator' was the word that he had heard used on more than one occasion to describe her.

Kai Opaka Sulan was a peaceful enough sort, despised violence and was a rare bajoran in her ability to see reason. If Dukat could convince her that one move over another would result in less deaths of her people, she would take it under consideration, then ultimately decide to agree. Reasonable. Dukat appreciated reasonable minds like hers in the Bajorans, they were rare to come by and hers was more than worth protecting.

So was his task as they moved through the Lorna Provence to reach the next secret safe house where the Cardassians meant to keep the Kai. It was a classically unused stretch of landscape, some rumors of resistance activity in the area, but nothing an armed convoy couldn't manage if the resistance should get any stupid ideas.

Dukat had no idea why they didn't just move the Kai to Terok Nor. She would be the safest off the planet and the resistance was having a much harder time finding a foothold in the orbiting ore processing station then they were able to planetside. So far, he had been unsuccessful in his pressing, but he was a patient man. And the Kai was reasonable.

"My people need me here, Gul Dukat." Kai Opaka explained again as the two of them rode in the land vehicle. "Taking me out into space isn't going to help anyone. It will only cause more unrest."

"I am not sure how else to explain this to you." Dukat said, keeping the annoyance out of his face, if not his tone. "You will be far more safer on Terok Nor then you will ever be."

"I cannot leave Bajor." She insisted. "My people need me. I am a symbol. You know this."

"A symbol that we keep underground and under guard." Dukat commented back. "I am not sure how you think being here does any good in the slightest. A rumor that you were here would be just as effective."

"You do not understand." Kai Opaka shook her head, sadly, disappointed. "My people would know that I had been taken off Bajor. They would feel it in their _Pagh_."

Dukat leaned back in the seat at that. He could never have a valuable discourse with the woman when she brought in their religious practices.

He decided that it was time to ride in in silence. Let the weight of his words and her situation stew with her and they bounced slightly in the cab as the long in need or repair shocks on the mover climbed over uneven and rocky terrain.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, the Lorna Provence. Such an exquisite area. Plenty of flora and fauna and other worldly nature that it makes me not want to hurl." Tank Girl took out a cigarette. She had managed to possess two unopened packs on her rationing them carefully over the months. She was down to her one. She knew that once she smoked the last one it was it, her situation was real and she more than likely never find her way back to Australia. Her time or place for that matter.

Her tank, Booga, Jef Girl. "Those fuckers are all dead." She sighed through her train of thought. She fiddled with the tobacco stick between her fingers carefully. Now was not the time to smoke it. She placed it carefully within her jacket. As her fingers emerged she touched her newly made earring. A long silver chain attached to her cartilage wove down the side of her ear, attached to her lobe with a bullet dangling from her earlobe. It was made of her old .45 caliber revolver. She had managed to melt it down with the help of the locals to create a memento. Zaku's idea. She was still learning about their culture and their way of living. The prophets, godlike beings who ruled their culture, inspired their philosophy, art and transcendence. She hadn't run into one but she wondered if they in fact did existence, would they be able to return her to her own time. Or at least bloody explain why this shit was happening to her. Tank Girl continued to meander through her own train of thought.

Zaku snuck up next to her, "Whatcha pondering TG?!"

Tank Girl jumped. Growling as she came back down with a wicked grin. "How I kicked your arse at a 'pathetic earth game.'" She did her best to mock her. She had been the one to find her, dirty, smelling and uttering incoherent curses. However, throughout all that Zaku Seka in her twittering way was the best shot TG had seen since...well herself and had her sense of humour. Slightly younger than her they definitely bonded over the course of a few months. Zaku still didn't quite believe that she was from the past, with the way she handled their weapons, however she

was glad to meet a human who wasn't part of the Federation.

Zaku crossed her arms as she pouted, "It is a stupid Earth game. We are at war. There is nothing-" Her voice trailed off as she looked in the distance.

Tank Girl's ears perked up, "I hear it too, mate." She got low to the ground. "There is a mad max style caravan coming."

"Mad Max?" She replied quizzically.

"Never mind." Tank Girl shook her head, "We got to get work back to stay low, we ain't done recouping since the last raid."

Zaku nodded and headed back to their cave. With a sharp blue eye she stayed hidden, watching. A smile perched across her face, "Hn, guess this might be a fancy guest."

" _Gul Dukat, the scouts are coming back in."_

Dukat looked up from his silent contemplation of the Kai at the sound of his second's voice through the wrist communicator.

"Understood." Dukat answered. "Estimated time until they arrive?"

" _They should be here in- No. Something wrong."_

Dukat was at attention in a moment.

"Explain yourself. Now, Damar!" He demanded, looking out the reinforced glass from the cab. All he could see from locations were rocky and mountainous landscape. He growled in annoyance and only caught himself when he saw the Kai shifting worriedly.

" _There is only one of the two scout runners that have returned, sir!"_ came the reply.

"Chaos take it." Dukat swore lowly, then opened the channel to all the convoy. "All stop and move to formation _rhakam._ "

The vehicles all eased to a halt and shifted to the ordered places. The formation was designed to keep the precious cargo the most defended and prepare for an attack on two sides. Once Dukat heard the brakes hiss the door was opened by two guards men.

"Remain here." Dukat ordered the Kai.

"Of course. Where else would I go?" She answered, a little sharply then the cardassian appreciated, but he could smell her fear as strongly as perfume.

"I will have the car protected from the outside and Gil Dodis will be in the cab with you." Dukat explained.

"I have no objections." The Kai said.

"I wouldn't have been interested if you had." Dukat replied, a sharp tone of his own. The last thing he needed now was for the Kai to start getting difficult.

The effect was immediate and the Kai lowered her eyes submissively and the Gil entered without another word. The door closing and locking the two inside the armored vehicle.

Gul Dukat was flanked by two glinns and drew his own rifle. Set to kill.

He could see the scout vehicle still approaching. Indeed, there was only one of the two that were sent out returning. They had not yet made contact with the main convoy. More then a little suspicious.

"I think that is more then far enough." Dukat said then, into his communicator. "Send them a warning shot. Do not damage the runner."

A shot went out from the convoy, landing close to one of the scouts tires. The runner stopped immediately.

The door to the runner opened and a cardassian Glinn stepped out into the dirt. His hands over his head, unarmed.

"We were attacked!" The man shouted. He was close enough for Dukat to hear and he recognised him as one of the scouts that were sent on ahead. He did not appear injured. "Our comms got damaged in the fight!"

"Codes!" Dukat shouted back, a hard and suspicious bark of words. "Now!"

"Glinn Gitan! Code 88642-green, sir!" The man said back.

Dukat relaxed, only slightly. Those were the all clear codes. If the man was acting under duress, he could have given a myriad of other codes to let the convoy know what was waiting for them.

"Where is the rest of your squad?" Dukat continued to question.

The Glinn waved into the scout runner and four other cardassian soldiers filed out, along with two badly battered bajoran prisoners.

"Approach!" Dukat ordered and the group started to the convoy, each prisoner had two guards with them as they limped and stumbled closer.

They stopped a few feet away from the convoy and Dukat and his entourage closed the distance. The two Bajorans were forced to their knees in front of the Gul. Dukat could see they were both trembling with fear, the one on the right kept a brave face while the other appeared to be about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Report." Dukat demanded from Glinn Gitan, not taking his eyes off the prisoners.

"We were moving the north and the second runner was hit with a AVD, silent and knocked control out. Then we were hit from the Bajoran terrorists, these two were the only ones that survived." The Glinn explained.

"And who gave the order to take prisoners?" Dukat asked, turning a glare onto the Glinn. This was a delicate and secret mission. The last thing they needed was prisoners.

"That would be me, sir." Gitan went on, looking confident and sure of himself. "I believed that they may have valuable information."

Dukat looked back at the pair of bajorans.

He moved the rifle behind him on the back strap and sauntered closer to the bajoran on the right. It was a male, short black hair and angry eyes.

"Tell me." Dukat started, even and conversational tone. "Were did little mice like you get your hands on a AVD?"

The man shifted slightly and muttered something under her breath.

Dukat leaned in close, he could smell the blood in her breath.

"I do not believe I heard that correctly."

The bajoran looked up into Dukat's face and spat, shouting in a voice shaking with terror and rage. "I said, rot in hell, cardie scum!"

Dukat pulled himself up to his full height and sighed dramatically and drew his pistol at his hip. He leveled it on the head of the Bajoran and fired without hesitation. The terrorist fell dead instantly.

"It is a shame that you have come across my path today." Dukat said, wiping off the spittle and blood that landed on him, sauntering over to the second bajoran and stopping in front of them. "The only mercy I can afford to offer you is a quick death."

He lined up the weapon on the second bajorans head.

"No! Please!" The second begged. Another male, this one noticeably younger the then first, years streaming down his face in fear. " Please don't kill me! Please!"

"Convince me to spare you." Dukat ordered.

"I-I-I don't know where we got the anti-vehicle devices! I'm sorry! They never told me!" The bajoran sobbed, shaking.

"And where are 'they' now?" Dukat pressed. "Where are the rest of your little terrorists hiding?"

The bajoran lifted his eyes to the mountains, looking at the caves above them.

Dukat holstered the weapon and moved back to the caravan proper, hearing another blast behind him and the heavy sound of the second bajoran hitting the ground.

Dukat smiled, glancing up to the mountains over them. They were being watched.


End file.
